


Was It Worth It?

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Wild Space - Karen Miller
Genre: Angst, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Wild Space, Recovery, Zigoola, post-Zigoola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: “Let’s get you inside.” Breha tries to not be shaken by the utter pain and misery radiating from her husband. He’s thin and he’s tired. Whatever happened wasn’t good. Whatever mission he went on- “Was it worth it?” She asks, placing an arm around his waist and carefully leading him further into the palace and to the Medical Center. “Was your mission worth it?”OR: A post-Zigoola fic centered on Bail and Breha Organa.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Was It Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of two post-Zigoola fics I'm writing. This one is just this small little one shot that I wanted to write because there are no fics that deal with the aftermath for Bail and Breha (unless I missed one). So, I felt like writing one and seeing how it went.

He was cold. He didn’t think he could ever feel as cold as he did at that moment. Zigoola left an impression on him. It left scars that might fade. But-

He shakes himself of his thoughts and looks out the viewport to see Alderaan. Padme had been kind enough to fly Bail to his home after they dropped Obi-Wan off at the Temple to be seen by the Healers there. 

Bail shivered as images of Kenobi’s broken body invaded his mind. He wouldn’t forget Zigoola. How could he? He witnessed things he doesn’t think anyone should ever witness. 

_ Kenobi wanted me to leave him. He wanted me to go back home while he continued to the planet. _ Bail shook his head and hugged himself a bit.  _ He would have died. _

“We’re here.” Padme’s soft voice breaks him out of his thoughts and Bail berates himself. He hadn’t felt them land. He hadn’t realized they were that close to the palace. 

Bail straightens up and gives his fellow Senator a tight smile before following her out of the ship. His eyes are on the durasteel floor as he walks towards the ramp and down. 

He doesn’t think he can fake his hurt. He doesn’t think he can hide it. Especially not from-

“Bail.” 

Bail’s head whips up at the soft voice of his wife. His eyes well with tears at the sight of her. She’s here. She’s real. She’s safe. 

“Breha.” He chokes out, striding to her quickly and leaving Padme at the ramp.

Breha embraces her husband and meets Padme’s eyes over his shoulder. They share sorrow-filled smiles. Padme dips her head, turns, and walks up the ramp.

Breha pushes her face into Bail’s shoulder. Her breath hitches as her hands grip him tightly.

“What happened to you? You’re much to thin.” She observes sadly. She doesn’t know exactly what happened. She knows he went on a mission, but that was it. Bail had told her she didn’t need to know and that knowing could only be worse.

She needed to know. 

“Breha.” Bail says her name again and his throat tightens at the feeling of her body against his. He missed her. He needs her close. 

“Let’s get you inside.” Breha tries to not be shaken by the utter pain and misery radiating from her husband. He’s thin and he’s tired. Whatever happened wasn’t good. Whatever mission he went on- “Was it worth it?” She asks, placing an arm around his waist and carefully leading him further into the palace and to the Medical Center. “Was your mission worth it?”

Bail says nothing. His mind reels as he thinks about it.  _ Was it worth it? _ He aching and bruised. He watched someone he barely even knew be tormented by a force Bail never understood.  _ Was it worth it? _

His answer doesn’t come for a few days. 

He thinks and he thinks. Breha doesn’t leave his side unless she has to. She speaks softly to him and reads to him. She tells him about those she’s teaching and about how their home is doing. 

She holds him during the night when he shakes and cries. She eases him from his nightmares and is a constant warmth against him. 

“Yes.” He says one night. It’s dark and the stars are bright through the windows. He’s gained some weight back and he’s feeling warmer and brighter than he was before. Breha’s head is on his shoulder and he holds one of her hands softly while his other arm is wrapped around her shoulder. They’re not sleeping. They’re just gazing at the stars and wondering about the unknown. 

“Yes, what?” She asks, not raising her head from his shoulder. She squeezes his hand tightly and shifts closer to him. The room thrums with comfort and warmth.

“Yes,” Bail continues. “It was worth it.”

Breha shifts just a little so she can see her husband’s face. He’s smiling. Something in Breha melts. She presses closer to him once more and hums.

“Alright.” No other words are spoken. None are needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop by meantforinfinitesadness on Tumblr if you're ever bored or if you ever wanna talk!!


End file.
